


Back to Basics

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Het, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission for the Order requires travelling back in time to meet the Founders of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Basics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleFluffyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/gifts).



> For purplefluffycat who requested time travel to the days of the founders. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

Severus Snape pursed his lips and frowned down at his cup of milky tea. One day he would tell Minerva that he preferred his drink black, but today was not that day. Not when she was so enthusiastically bouncing around the room, pulling books from her shelves and muttering to herself.

“How exactly is this any different to a normal time turner?” Hermione asked, glancing back down at her notebook; she had stopped taking notes from the moment Minerva started explaining her plan. Though Severus thought the term “plan” was pushing things a little too far.

“A time turner has to be set back a certain amount of time but accuracy of arrival time isn’t guaranteed the further back in time you travel. But…”

“With this spell, which has not been performed by anyone sane in over fifty years, you can travel back to an exact point,” Severus intoned, his words laced with disbelief.

“Yes, exactly,” Minerva replied happily, looking at least thirty years younger. She pushed one of the heaviest tomes at Severus who just managed to grab hold of it without covering himself in lukewarm tea.

Severus couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips. He couldn’t remember the last time Minerva had looked so happy – certainly not since Dumbledore’s death. But even so, that was no excuse for folly.

“You realise the risks of this are enormous. Just who exactly do you propose to go back?”

“Well, me, of course.”

Snape blinked. “What?”

“I can hardly ask Harry or the other children to do so. And it’s about time I made a contribution to the fight."

“You _are_ making a contribution.”

“Albus would expect me to…”

“Albus isn’t here.” Snape shut his mouth quickly as he realised what he had just said. The silence stretched on uncomfortably.

“When would you…would you start?” Hermione tentatively asked and for once Snape was grateful for her eagerness.

“As soon as possible, of course.”

The small gathering of the Order gazed at her with some wonder and not a little bemusement. The youngsters had never really seen Minerva fight the way the older members had and were more than a little concerned that she didn’t know what she was getting herself in to.

Snape remained silently flicking through the spell book on his lap, soaking in the ancient magic. There was a chance – a slim one but a chance all the same – that this insane plan might actually work.

“Some of these ingredients are extremely time sensitive…” Snape began.

“I have everything I need right here.” And with a flourish Minerva opened the cabinet behind her to reveal a stack of potion bottles and other magical artefact's. Snape squashed down his hurt that she had clearly gone to someone else for what she needed.

“How long have you been preparing for this, Minerva?” Remus Lupin asked, pushing himself away from the wall he had been leaning against. “I was under the impression this was a recent idea?”

Snape was amused to find Minerva blushing. “Well, I may have…planned ahead.”

“I see,” Remus replied, with a wink in Hermione’s direction. Snape found himself responding to Remus’ smile before he knew what he was doing and turned to scowl down at his lap.

“So you have everything ready? When does it need to be done?” Hermione asked.

“On the full moon. In three days,” Snape replied, his fingers tracing the ancient sigils before him.

“Do you need anything else?” Remus asked, looking over at Minerva who was now fussing around her desk, pulling out various cauldrons and other pieces of potion making equipment.

“Someone to assist in the potion.”

“I –“ Hermione began, eagerly sitting up in her chair.

“We should get started immediately, then,” Severus spoke quickly over the Granger girl’s obvious displeasure. He stood and placed the book down on the desk.

Minerva trusted him with a smile. “Of course.”

+++++++

An hour after the Order meeting Severus and Minerva were standing in the middle of the transfiguration classroom, moving the last desk out of the way. They worked in a companionable silence borne from their many years as colleagues and most recently…well, Severus wasn’t quite sure what they had become recently, he only knew that there was a certain – frisson – to their conversations these days.

“We should probably do a run through before the final spell casting,” Minerva said, interrupting Snape’s thoughts.

“Indeed. An accident would be most unfortunate.”

Minerva smiled and began laying out ingredients, humming quietly to herself. Snape watched her intently; this was a new side to his colleague and one he was beginning to find intoxicating.

“What do you need me to do?” Severus asked, watching the way the fabric of Minerva’s robe draped around her.

“Let’s start with an inventory and move on from there, shall we?” Minerva replied; and was it Snape’s imagination or did she wriggle her hips?

“Very well.” Severus moved over to the ingredients table and began mentally ticking off everything. Eye of newt, aconite, calf’s snout and wolf’s milk….

“Do you need a hand?” Minerva asked, her breath on his neck startling Snape, although he was too well trained to let her see that.

“I think I have everything under control.”

“You always do.”

And if Minerva placed a hand on his shoulder for a fraction too long Snape didn’t notice, or feel bereft when it was removed.

Snape continued looking down at the ingredients but was now finding it hard to concentrate. Which was ridiculous. He didn’t need complications in his life, not now. There was far too much to be done. The war wasn’t over – it had barely even begun. And to develop some sort of - _crush_ \- upon one of his oldest colleagues was very definitely a mistake.

But then again…

She was one of the few people who didn’t drive him insane with inane chatter; she was a Gryffindor, and therefore had a more than normal tendency towards derangement, but she was also intelligent and had a sense of humour which he could appreciate. And she wasn’t _un_ attractive. There was the age difference, certainly, but that hardly mattered these days.

As he was running the pros and cons of a potential relationship with Minerva through his head Minerva was watching the way his trousers pulled across his arse as he leaned forward and trying to decide whether shagging a former colleague/former student was the best use of her spare time.

“I think we have everything we need.”

“I agree.”

Snape turned around until he was flush against Minerva’s body and raised an eyebrow. All she had to do was lean forward and their lips would meet.

“Snape! Snape! Quick, Hermione’s been hurt.” Potter flung himself through the door of the classroom. And the moment passed.

+++++++

“Is that really going to work?” Harry asked Snape as the older man poured a potion down Hermione’s throat. Snape only glared and continued administering the antidote to the venomous creature Bella had set on her.

“Voldemort’s attacks are gaining in ferocity,” Remus said.

“We go ahead as planned,” Minerva told them as she disappeared through the door. Snape didn’t turn around so that his eyes wouldn’t follow her. Instead he concentrated on Hermione’s still form, confident that it would only be a few days until she returned to her normal irritating self.

“Are you going to be ready?” Remus asked him, peering over Snape’s shoulder.

“Of course.”

“And you’ll be okay with Minerva?”

Snape turned around so he and Remus were face to face and close enough that their breaths were mingling.

“What is that supposed to be mean?”

Remus eyed him carefully and then smiled brightly. “Nothing. My mistake.” And before Snape could say anything Remus was conferring with Potter about what their next move should be and he was left on his own in the room with only a comatose witch for company.

+++++

They were ready. There was no way to put it off now. Snape knew that, but still he was thinking of some excuse he could make so as not to go through with it. It wasn’t that he was afraid of the time travel aspect – the opposite in fact – but spending so much time alone with only McGonagall for company, that was terrifying. There’d always been a certain energy to their relationship in the past but that had only increased recently and now his body thrummed with tension whenever she entered the room. And if that wasn’t bad enough, the damn werewolf kept smirking at him.

But Minerva wasn’t going to let him get away with anything. “We need to do this today.” She marched into the staff room, robe billowing behind her, hair pulled tightly upon her head. Snape couldn’t help wondering what her hair would look like falling upon her shoulders, and immediately regretted the way his body responded.

“Today?” he asked, trying to coax his thoughts to order. He was a dark spy, for heaven’s sake.

“Ten minutes.” And with that she was gone, confident that Snape would follow her. Which he did, though he didn’t give her the satisfaction of obeying immediately; he waited. Six minutes.

“Ready for action?” Remus asked him, drawing the final sigil on the floor. Snape felt more confident as he sneered down at the werewolf. “I’ll take that as a yes, should I?”

“We’re ready,” Minerva answered, taking Snape by the arm and leading him to the middle of the room. She wrapped one time turner around both their necks and slipped one into her pocket.

“Remember,” Remus said, “that if anything goes wrong we won’t be able to help. You’ll be on your own.” Snape glared and Minerva nodded briskly. “Right, you know that. Ok, begin.” And Remus stepped outside the second circle to join Potter, Kingsley Shacklebolt and, to Snape’s dismay, Nymphadora Tonks. They all raised their wands and began to intone the dark spell Granger had found which would complement the potion’s fumes which were spreading through the room. Snape was mesmerised by the spells power; the way shadow played with light throughout the room, until Minerva tugged at his sleeve and he began to recite along with the others. He felt the tug of magic at his stomach and began to relax. The spell would work – he and Minerva would be able to complete their task. Back in the time of the Founders.

\+ + + + +

Snape blinked several times but otherwise his entire body remained still as he took in his surroundings. Not that he would ever admit as much but the Granger girl had certainly done her research. The room, by all appearances belonging to a History of Magic class, was empty; Snape had had no idea that old class timetables were stored away in the Sorting Hat’s memory until Granger poked around in there.

“Well, no point dawdling,” Minerva said. “Time to find Godric.”

“Or Salazar.”

“Or Salazar,” Minerva conceded with a smirk. “If he’s isn’t causing trouble.”

“Salazar Slytherin is…” Snape stopped as he belatedly realised that he was being teased.

“Come along Severus.” Minerva headed for the door and opened it just enough to peer around. “Right. All clear.” She made a move to step into the corridor when Snape placed a cold hand on her arm.

“I should go first.”

“Why?”

“Because I have more experience of…”

“Do you really think that I survived this long without knowing what I was doing? I am perfectly capable of looking after myself.” And with that she turned into a cat.

Snape bit down the kick he wanted to aim at the cat’s backside and instead opened the door slightly wider for her. She appeared to nod at him and then dashed down the corridor, leaving him no option but to follow.

It was eerie how similar the Hogwarts of then felt to the Hogwarts of today even when the cosmetic differences were so evident. Paintings chattered at them as they passed but Snape paid them no heed, instead concentrating on following Minerva’s tail as it whipped around a corner. But a plaintive “meow” soon had him picking up his pace.

Charging around the corner, wand raised, he discovered Minerva the cat purring contentedly in the arms of the very man they were seeking – Godric Gryffindor.

Being seated in the Gryffindor Common Room was an unsettling experience for Snape but Minerva seemed perfectly content as she hopped down out of Godric’s arms and curled up next to the fire; for whatever reason she had decided to remain in her feline form and leave the job of explanation to Snape.

“Tea?” Godric asked.

“No. Thank you. We don’t have a lot of time.”

“Of course. How may I help?”

“Some years ago we believe you were visited by a young man from the future. He would have given you something to keep safe. We need it.”

Godric leaned his elbow on the table and stared intently at Snape. “I have lots of visitors.”

Snape stiffened. “I’m sure you’d remember this one. He probably called himself Tom Riddle.”

Godric sank bank into his chair. “Ah, yes, young Master Riddle. I sensed he was deeply troubled. All is not well then?”

“The Wizarding World is at war for the second time because of this man. He calls himself the Dark Lord and his followers the Death Eaters.”

“And you are one of them?”

Snape resisted reaching for his arm.

“No. He is not.” Minerva had once more silently transformed herself and now stood behind Godric’s chair, her eyes locked with Snape’s. Ridiculous as it was Snape did feel better with Minerva in her human form.

Godric remained silent for a moment, contemplating the Slytherin before him. “Very well.” Suddenly he was all action. “Riddle presented me with a silver brooch depicting two snakes intertwined. I gave it to my partner.”

“Are they here?”

“Indeed I am.”

Snape was startled to see Salazar Slytherin appear from an apparently secret passageway. “Did you know that was there?” he asked Minerva who wordlessly shook her head.

“I haven’t taken this off since Godric gave it to me. It is that important?”

Snape made sure to look Salazar directly in the eyes. “It could be the key to saving the Wizard World.”

“Then you should take it with you.” Salazar, with a brief look of remorse at Godric, removed the brooch and placed it on the table. Snape and Minerva both stared at it.

“He’ll be able to tell I have it,” Snape remarked, indicating the Dark Mark hidden beneath layers of clothing.

“I’ll take it.” Minerva hesitated and then seemed to visibly gain courage as she took it up and placed it inside the pouch Remus had provided. “Godric, Salazar, thank you both. You have no idea how important this is. But we really need to head back.”

“Of course,” Godric agreed. “Can you find your own way back?”

“We’ll be fine.”

Minerva hurried from the room but Snape was slightly slower and paused to turn back at the door, debating whether or not to say anything.

“Sometimes,” Godric said as Salazar sat next to him, their knees touching, “it is necessary to seize as many happy moments as possible.”

Snape stared thoughtfully at them then hurried after Minerva. Time was of the essence.

+++++

“There you are! What took you?” Minerva asked.

“I was discussing a matter with Gryffindor.”

“Well, hurry over here.”

Snape moved towards her, aware that he was trembling.

“Severus? Are you unwell?” Minerva reached forward and placed a hand on Snape’s forehead. “You don’t feel feverish. Perhaps we should…” But Snape had grabbed hold of her hand before she could remove it and was pulling her towards him. “Severus…?”

Snape placed a finger over her mouth and she blinked rapidly, but did not move away.

“I’m enjoying the moment,” Snape told her before gently kissing her, a tentative hand stroking along her face. Minerva didn’t hesitate in kissing him back, her arms moving around his neck. Precious minutes were lost until Snape finally pulled away.

“If we don’t leave now…”

“…we could be stuck here. Yes.”

Snape untangled the second time turner from around Minerva’s neck and after a short moment of disorientation they were back in their original classroom, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks and Potter staring eagerly at them.

“Well?” Potter asked.

“We did it,” Minerva told them, slightly breathlessly. “We have the final Horcrux.”

Potter beamed a smile at her and then a sullen nod at Snape before rushing to give the newly awakened Hermione the good news.

Remus walked over to Snape. “You seem happy.”

Snape glanced over at Minerva. “Only for a moment.”

“Life is full of small moments, Severus,” Remus told him, “only a fool refuses to act on them when he was the chance.”

“Swallow a fortune cookie, Lupin?”

“Dumbledore would want you to be happy.”

Snape frowned. “Dumbledore would want me to finish what I started.”

“Are you telling me a Slytherin can’t do both?”

Snape watched the way Minerva was eagerly doing everything but look in his direction; her posture clearly indicated that she wanted to approach him but she was aware that he may not wish any further contact. Snape came to a decision.

“A Slytherin can do whatever he sets his mind to,” Snape replied, walking over to stand by Minerva, leaving a grinning Remus behind him.


End file.
